User talk:Gibea
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the File:Bah finance 02.png page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. Thomas0802 (talk) 22:08, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Images LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 09:20, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Only admins can delete and rename images. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 19:30, February 14, 2014 (UTC) LCPD Database Records Wow, good work on those Database Records! Really impressive! Thank you very much. Orto Dogge (talk) 12:46, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for your amazing work here recently. I hope you enjoyed the Wiki and stick around here. Any problems or questions, contact me. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 10:16, March 2, 2014 (UTC) RE: About Missions in GTA IV I reverted your edits because having that many tables one after another doesn't look so good, also it wasn't in keeping with the style of the Wiki - mainly the style of the other 'Missions in ...' pages. That graphic is impressive, but I'm not sure what you're planning on doing with it, could you explain? Tom Talk 08:40, March 3, 2014 (UTC) :If it looks good then we can try and incorporate it into the article. Interactive images are pretty complex, I have one on another Wiki I run, I didn't make it but here it is. If you click edit you should see all the coding. It looks like a lot of work. Tom Talk 18:19, March 4, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry for removing your flow chart, while it's very nice, the use is incorrect... By following the arrows it is implied that you can skip missions Whatever007 (talk) 01:47, March 12, 2014 (UTC) RE: I'll Take Her You're completely right, thanks for reminding. I went to check it on Youtube and the title displays I'll Take Her... when Niko meets Gerry, and ...I'll Take Her when Niko meets Grace. When Niko should photograph Grace, the game doesn't display anything. I'll change. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 17:17, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Nice Job Hey, man. I really liked that graphic that you created for the missions of GTA IV. I tried putting back, but it gave a error message, so I decided that it was better let you do the thing. Anyway, really good work. Do you plan to do a mission tree like that in others GTAs? 558050 Talk 00:55, 11 March, 2014 (UTC) Mission path Hi Gibea. Where did you found that GTA IV mission path? Do you know if there's one available for GTA V? --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 12:55, March 12, 2014 (UTC) RE:Nice Job Yeah, i saw that. What a pity. I hope that this doesn't desmotive you to continue contributing to the wikia. 558050 Talk 19:44, 13 March, 2014 (UTC) Missions in GTA IV We've been over this before. I know you're trying to help - and most of your edits are great - but stop changing the format and style of the Missions in GTA IV article. Just leave it as it is. Tom Talk 23:53, March 16, 2014 (UTC) :Hard to read? I have no idea how you struggle to read it - it's more grammatically correct than your version. The page is fine, the layout is fine, the style is easy to read and not too harsh on the eyes. It's the same style as all the other "Missions in..." articles, it's important to have a consistent style. It is not "messy" or "hard to use", there is no set order to do each mission so a correct timeline is impossible. It's just a simple layout, it doesn't need complicating. Tom Talk 09:33, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Hidden mugshots Hey, I see you are fond of the Most Wanted mugshots. Well, while I was looking in the files I found some unused ones. If you can, can you try uploading them? Jeansowaty 18:27, March 21, 2014 (UTC)Jeansowaty :(I can't found your talk page so let me answer here) All of the mugshots I post in Most Wanted & part of the characters in LCPD Database, you can have a check with it first. Actually even found any unused mugshots without a name on it, I'm not sure where to pose it. Here's all of the mugshots I found: (Firstname-Lastname format by alphabetical) Gibea (talk) 02:31, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Missions in GTA IV tablet It's pure beautiful, you did a great job. What a pity you can't put it on the main page. It is very useful and helpful, thank you a million times. Orto Dogge (talk) 11:53, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Contact Hi there again. I'm really impressed by your work and I have a matter to discuss. Can you contact me by e-mail ortodogge@gmail.com? I'll be waiting for your letter. Thanks. Orto Dogge (talk) 01:31, April 1, 2014 (UTC)